


Darting eyes

by Mouseclarke



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Paranoia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: This was prompt from whumptoberAbigail:oct- 16th paranoia
Relationships: Clover/Female Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 4





	Darting eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt from whumptober
> 
> Abigail:
> 
> oct- 16th paranoia

Mister Burke was his name, he wore a striped white suit, with a matching black striped tie as well as a pair of sunglasses and a brown fedora. He wanted to blow up Megaton, for his employer's allistair tenpenny. She was just fresh out of the vault back then, scared and curious about the wasteland, not how she is now, how she knows all the inner workings of the captoil wastes. She thought the best option was to flirt with him so she could help Megaton escape the ghastly fate that Tenpenny wanted for the town. 

Wait was that him she swore off it, that she just saw him wearing that same outfit with his pair of sunglasses and a brown fedora that she had met him watching no more stalking her megaton home. No.. No...No she swore he was, or was he, was her mind playing tricks just to scare, just to send her into insanity so she can never wake up and be reckless and throw herself at people with a baseball bat to defend the people of the capitol. 

Maybe that's how he wants her, she's so out of her mind that she becomes docile and calm enough, so they can live as man and women, that's how he put it in the love letters he had sent her, he sent four of them 3 years ago all of them detailing his love for her, but then the final one came telling her that they separated, back then she was heartbroken but now she was glad. Until they started arriving again, he said that his work was now done and that they could return to each other.

By this point she had a happy life with clover spending mornings embracing each other, soon Burke caught on about clover and asked about her in his letters. She started burning them anytime she was sent one. He soon gave up on Moriarty after Abigail told Moriarty to “get the fuck rid of them, i don’t care how just do it.”

“My dear song bird.” said some ominous voice from outside, no no no he’s not there, he's not there. She kept saying it in her head, hoping that it would work and that he would disappear. But he stood there like a statue. Until he slowly walked away into the shadows of the night.


End file.
